


I Promise It Won't Hurt Anymore

by Midnight_Goldstone



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Making Love, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Goldstone/pseuds/Midnight_Goldstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been working on the set of Tom Hiddleston's new film and it's blatant to anyone paying attention that Tom is stressed out. It's just a small summer job while you're at university so you're one of the lowest members of staff but one day you're told to take Tom his lunch in his trailer and you do your best to relieve his tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End

Despite what little money you were paid, this temporary job on the set of the newest film with Tom Hiddleston as the lead, was very hands on and you weren't surprised that the previous girl had quit. There was not a clearly defined job title but your roles included, but were not limited to, bringing coffee to most superiors on set, collecting garments from dry cleaners', cleaning some sets, carrying messages around and ordering and overseeing some of the deliveries of food for actors, extras and personnel alike. You loved the job anyway because you were in and amongst the brightest minds working to create a film worthy of tens of awards. As an English major, the writing that went behind this masterpiece was what interested you the most and if teaching in high school became too monotonous, this is what you wanted to do with your life. Be on a team that gave characters life and a small unknown town a rich back story, write something so profound it would be heresy not to create a film from it.

Currently you were walking towards the notice board that dictated your tasks for your day, you hadn't been assigned delivering food to the actors in a while so you figured it might be something like that. Sure enough your deductions were proven right and you set out to the kitchens to get the trolley laden with trays of every type of food a lucrative actor might request. One of the chefs, Hamish, had become your friend and he always gave you a box of delicious food, each day something different and just as good as what the actors with all their pomp received. 

"Hey love," he greeted you in his Edinburgh accent, "I hope you're ready to hear this: Tom is on your list today." 

You almost dropped the box of what looked like rich carbonara when Hamish's words were processed by your brain. "I-but-wait-how-what?! There's always someone else doing it. Oh God, I'm such a mess today! Look at me! He's going to lose his appetite then you're going to be offended by him sending back your food and all because I couldn't be bothered to put a bit of make up this morning." 

"Okay you seriously need to relax and maybe ease back on the coffee. You look lovely as you do everyday and please don't get too frantic when you see him, he's a nice, mostly normal guy." 

You take a deep breath and try and pat your hair in places to determine its messiness, all seems in order except for the whole face thing but it's not as if Tom would pull you into his arms even if you were looking your Sunday best. Ignoring the smirk on Hamish's face you begin to push the trolley towards the drinks station where a tray is awaiting with various drinks sit with placards next to each of them. Placing the tray gently onto the trolley you wheel it out into the midday sun and head towards the first trailer and its hungry actor inside. 

Deciding to save Tom's meal for last was a good plan otherwise his company might have made you so frazzled that the rest of the actors might have been waiting a long time for their lunches to arrive after you hypothetically dropped them. Approaching the trailer shaded by an oak tree and a little further away from the rest of the convoy your hands start shaking and you curse yourself for being so pathetic. You roll the trolley over some small pebbles and reach up to knock on the door. An irritated "What?" came from inside.

You bit your lip before hesitantly replying, "I've brought your lunch Mr Hiddleston." 

"Very well," barked the actor. 

You balanced the covered metal tray in one hand and rested the drink precariously on top, before stepping up onto the trailer's footstep under the door and turning the knob. You're concentrating too hard on not dropping the food to notice your surroundings or rather the man within and you quickly walk over to the table to place the tray and drink on it neatly. You lay the cutlery and napkin out beside the tray and you uncover the the tray to reveal a steaming plate of roast beef with all the trimmings. You lay out the salt and pepper before turning towards the place where your peripherals told you Tom Hiddleston was standing.

And there he was. Standing with his straight posture watching you with a calculating look in his eye and a slight tilt to his lip. Your breathing becomes shallow as you feel his eyes rake over your body, your pencil skirt, wedged heels, light blouse. You wonder if he appraises everyone with such intensity and think that he must, you're not a special case. You clear your suddenly parched throat and manage to softly say, "I hope everything is to your liking Mr Hiddleston, please enjoy your lunch." 

He chuckles and your heart skips a beat, the sound was so rich you wanted to soak it up, "Darling, please, call me Tom. What is your name?" 

You gasp a little at the pet name and stutter your name out in response. He repeats it as if tasting the sound on his palate before fixing you with those piercing eyes and smiling that hundred watt smile that has everyone falling to their knees in wonderment. You dare to appraise his form in turn and you're slightly alarmed by how rakish he's looking, normally he's lean but still healthily so, but now he just looks under nourished. The dark circles under his eyes leave you in no doubt that the make up artists spend forever covering them up, all the times that you had glimpsed him around the set he had looked fresh and happy so unlike this Tom before you. He looked haggard, unkempt and stressed out. "Mr-Tom, I ah, I know it isn't my place and you'll probably be offended by my asking but um, are you all right? Are you getting enough sleep?" 

Something in Tom's eyes softened and he smiled gently at you, "Thank you, Y/N, for being the only person to ask that question and actually give a damn about my response. No, I suppose I'm not all right. I'm tired because I'm having trouble sleeping, I'm frustrated because my acting is then affected by my exhaustion and I'm stressed because this film is proving more difficult and draining than I originally thought." 

"Oh um, well have you tried some exercise? I often have trouble sleeping so I'm usually walking about my place at midnight trying to become tired. But that isn't all I'm worried about; have you been eating Tom? You look positively starved. And I know that isn't the case because I'm friends with Hamish the chef and can personally vouch for his prowess in the kitchen." 

Tom laughed with his whole body this time and moved to sit down where his lunch was waiting. He turned to look at you expectantly and you stuttered before finally saying "Oh um I'll be going then, enjoy your meal." 

"Darling, I wouldn't hear of it. It must be your lunch time as well and I saw that box of pasta sitting on the trolley outside that must be for you. Please, join me for lunch." 

You could hardly believe your ears and you stumbled out the door to grab the takeaway box and walked back inside, closing the door at Tom's instruction. You walk around the tiny card table and sit across from the man you had fantasised over for years. He smiled up at your before sprinkling his meal with pepper and pushed his red wine into the middle of the table, "Since you don't have a drink feel free to share mine." 

You laugh and say "I'm not sure I'm allowed to drink on the job," but you take a sip anyway of the rich, heady liquid, feeling brave. 

Tom watches you lick your lips of the redness before taking a sip as well, "Strictly speaking neither am I, darling." 

You laugh together this time and you can hardly believe that you're having lunch with Tom fucking Hiddleston. You open the container of carbonara and pick up your fork, you take a bit of the pasta and instantly moan from the deliciousness. 

Tom raises his eyebrow at your sound, "That good, huh?" 

You nod emphatically and fork up some more before holding it out to his tantalising mouth, your boldness almost shocked you. Tom quirks his eyebrow at you again but opens his mouth and lets his tongue reach out for the offered morsel, his mouth then engulfs the fork and slowly slides his lips off the utensil before chewing slowly and closing his eyes. "Mmm, that is delicious, I must order that tomorrow." 

The whole exchange was so sexual that you clamped your thighs together and just nodded, afraid that if you opened your mouth a fair more inappropriate moan would escape. You nod your head towards his plate and say "That looks fantastic as well, why aren't you eating it?" 

Tom looked down at his own untouched meal and said "Perhaps I only feel like eating when I have a beautiful women feeding me." 

You blushed but quickly quipped, "Then that would be a very inconvenient way of eating, not that you'd have any shortage of beautiful women falling over themselves to be in that position.

"You'd be surprised, darling. Most women are far too shy to do anything as bold as you have in the 10 minutes we've known each other." Tom picked up his knife and fork before slicing some roast beef and smearing it with mashed potatoes and gravy. You watched him like a clucky mother hen chew the food and was satisfied when he showed no sign of stopping. 

"I can assure you I have never been this forward with anyone least of all the subject of my admiration," you spilled before realising what you said. You blushed brilliantly before ducking your head and taking a hasty gulp of wine. 

"Oh darling, you're just too precious. I love your runaway mouth," Tom cried out, laughing.

You squirmed at the praise and continued eating, he asked about your job and if you enjoyed it. You told him of your university degree and your dream to write scripts and novels. By the time your dishes were practically licked clean you were talking as if you had been friends for years. 


	2. Chapter 2

You were feeling a little tipsy and you were glad that you didn't have any tasks until cleaning one of the sets at five. Tom had pulled out another bottle of wine but not another glass so you had both been sitting on the tiny couch passing the glass back and forth for the last hour. Your left leg was thrown over Tom's right because the couch really was only made for one person, two small children at most. This had you pressed up to him your whole body turned toward him and your conversation still flowed freely.

"Perhaps you need to get laid," you slurred, the wine making you far too familiar with this man. 

"Oh? And how do you reckon that?" Tom asked, holding the glass to your lips and watching as you take another sip. 

"Well, you need sex to release energy and endorphins, sex makes you feel good and it's exercise. So maybe what you need is to relieve your stress in the bedroom." 

"You know, you could be onto something. But I hardly have time to meet and willing ladies because I'm so swamped by this film." 

"Oh that's true, perhaps someone on set could help you out," you said, thinking hard of all the girls you knew working here. 

"Perhaps someone could," Tom purred, his voice lowered and husky. He was looking at you again, your chest, your neck, where leg was nestled in between his thighs. He reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from your face and moved it so that he cupped your jaw and his thumb stroked across your bottom lip. At this point the wine was completely controlling your actions so you opened your mouth and sucked his thumb in, licking at it with your tongue and suckling gently. Tom's eyes closed and he moaned softly before pulling this thumb out and kissed you with such fervour he knocked you backwards so his torso was pressed completely to yours. He sucked your bottom lip into his hot wet mouth and sucked on it before nibbling it delicately and letting you go.

"Is this all right?" he whispered, his eyes blown and his hands caressing your shoulders. 

"Completely," you replied and pulled him back to you. He kissed you languidly and passionately, his mouth moving against yours in perfect varying pressure and his hands gripped your hair tightly. 

"I'd seen you around the set and just couldn't believe how beautiful you are, baby."

You moaned at the praise and cupped his neck, he tutted and pull your hands away before pulling them over your head and gripped them there firmly. His mouth moved down and he suckled your neck before biting it hard, his teeth dragging across your skin deliciously. You moaned and tilted your head to give him more room and waited but opened your eyes when he didn't do anything. Instead he was just looking at you with wonder in his eyes and softly said, as if in reverence, "You submit to me so easily." 

"Only for you," you reply and squirm, waiting for more. 

Tom needs no more prompts and using one hand unbuttons your blouse and nose his way between the valley of your breasts, you feel him inhale and he moans, "You smell intoxicating, darling." 

He slips his hand beneath you and unhooks your bra deftly, he pulls away your top and bra and stares down at your exposed breasts. You suddenly feel self conscious about them, were your nipple too big, too small? Tom leans down and suckles your right nipple into his mouth you arch your back and gasp as his teeth begin to nibble lightly at it. He switches and you feel your panties dampen with anticipation. Your thighs are squeezed together and you start to rub them slowly, Tom let's go of your wrists and uses both hands to grip your hips locking them from movement. 

"Naughty girl for seeking pleasure, when you're with me only I can do that unless I instruct you otherwise." 

You feel his fingers pulling at the zipper of your skirt and softly breath out when he tugs the garment off you, sliding it down your legs before pulling it away completely. He flicks your shoes off and spreads your legs to encompass his waist. He pressed down and slowly ground his arousal into your core, your panties clung to your wet pussy and his hard cock was driving straight into your clit. 

"Please, please, Tom, I need you so badly. Please touch me." 

"My God, you're so needy aren't you? I bet your dripping just thinking about me inside you," Tom crooned into your ear as he unbuckled his belt and undid his trousers. 

All you could do was moan and nod in agreement you just wanted him close to you, skin to skin and sticking to each other. He had taken off his trousers and boxers and you looked down and groaned at the sight of his hard cock, so long, perfectly thick and the foreskin drawn back a little to reveal the pinkest head you had ever seen. His cock looked gorgeous just like the rest of him, it was crowned at the hilt by thick curls and you thought that this cock was perfect sculpture material. Tom's fingers hooked into your panties and slowly drew them down to reveal your unshaven but neatly trimmed pussy, your musky smell wafted towards Tom and he inhaled deeply, "Fuck you smell delicious, baby." 

He shuffled as far as he could back and lifted your thighs onto his shoulders and bent his head down to lick a thick line from your dripping hole and up to your clit. You bucked and moaned as he began to softly suck at your bundle of nerves, his tongue occasionally darting down and entering your slick entrance. You whimpered and suddenly his actions became fervent and feverish, his tongue stabbing inside you and stretching you open, his sucking of your clit became harder and harder and you felt your climax building, "Oh God, Tom I'm going to come!" 

He redoubled his efforts and as his teeth grazed your hardened nub you came and gushed a small amount of slick into his open mouth which he greedily drank down. He pulled up and swiftly entered you making you scream as your walls squeezed around his hard cock. "Oh fuck, baby, you're so fucking tight, Jesus Christ." 

His hips picked up a punishing pace and you felt lax, your body loose and pliant beneath his domineering form, your cunt was pulsing still from your orgasm and his cock was doing beautiful things to your body. You could feel another orgasm begin to take shape and you let it happen, your eyes closed as you let Tom Hiddleston do with your body as he pleased. Tom seemed to respond to this level of submissiveness and he leaned down until his entire body covered yours in warmth, all you could hear was his panting in your ear and you could feel his long cock dragging in and out of you at an impossible speed. He was fucking you so deeply and your body was blossoming into a constant static of mindless pleasure. 

"You love being at my mercy, don't you, darling? You love letting me do whatever I want to this beautiful body of yours. I love that, you're going to help me relieve my stress aren't you, baby?" His thrusts turned shallow and erratic and suddenly you were coming, clenching down tightly onto his cock and making him spill his hot come inside you. He collapsed on top of you his hips making unintended jerking thrusts, his cock slowly softening inside you. His weight on top of you was comforting and you hesitantly lifted your hands to stroke through his hair. He slowly began to fall asleep and he murmured softly in your ear, sounding pleased and sated. 

You wondered what would happen, if he did want to continue this but is that all you would mean to him? A stress reliever? But you didn't think he would think of you as much more than that and that broke your heart a little. You would be overjoyed to be on his arm and showed off to the world as his but some dark place in your heart told you that this was all you deserved and you listened to that. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we start to get the impression that Tom isn't the complete gentleman we all love and adore. If you want to just read the first two chapters and deem the story complete with a nice Tom then feel free to. Angst and all that dramatic stuff isn't for everyone, but I love how my heart clenches when I read a well-written scene full of hurt and arguing and crying. But that's just me. I won't blame you if you want to believe those two became a sweet little couple (and they will eventually) but I want a bit of heartache before we make it there. I hope you all understand.

Since that first time you had had sex with Tom Hiddleston there almost hadn't been a day where you and him hadn't had sex. Almost every afternoon you could expect to check your phone and find a short and to the point text message asking you to be at his trailer at a certain time, usually when everyone but the cleaning staff were still at the set. You had resigned yourself to the fact that you weren't anything more than a way for Tom to vent his frustration but since your little arrangement had began everyone could agree that Tom's acting had improved. So you tried to comfort yourself with that little fact, though your heart ached every time Tom almost immediately turned away after fucking you hard into the mattress. 

Today had been pretty shit for you, the manager of the set had yelled at you for talking too loudly during one scene even though it was one of the apprentices and not you, everyone had witnessed your humiliation including Tom. So for the rest of the day you went about your duties and quietly got by, waiting for the clock to reach five so you could go home and have a good cry. Your phone buzzed in your pocket and you suddenly felt furious about your thing with Tom, you hated being used even if it was the best sex of your life.  _Come by my trailer today at 5:15._ _  
_

Angrily you texted back that your weren't in the mood and you didn't receive a reply so you assumed that he had gotten the message. When five o'clock slowly came around you went to the kitchens to say good bye to Hamish, he had heard of the incident today and had texted you to come by later. You walked through the swinging doors into the perpetually stuffy kitchen and Hamish smiled at you as you walked in. He was decorating a blue and orange layered cake and was writing on the top in yellow icing, "Sorry you had such a shitty day."

Your eyes started tearing up because this was the nicest thing someone had done for you in a week and a half. Hamish noticed and grew quickly alarmed, he rushed to your side and enveloped you in a warm hug, you sagged against his chest and realised that this was the first time someone had hugged you in God knows how long. It felt so good to be comforted, it's all you had wanted from Tom for so long, since your fling had started you had been reading about D/S relationships and all of the articles agreed that the sub needed aftercare from the dom. But you had received none of that, you always hoped that you would be kissed and cuddled but every time you were disappointed, he hadn't even kissed you since that first time and each time after the sex became rougher and rougher. It was even getting painful, something you hadn't experienced since the first few times you had had sex all those years ago. 

Hamish was stroking your hair and murmuring that it was all going to be all right, that the manager was just under a lot of pressure. You almost laughed because the altercation today was nothing compared to everything else in your life. You began to wonder what would happen if you were to get involved with a guy like Hamish, he was nice, thoughtful and good looking with his blue eyes and lovely black curls. You buried your nose behind he ear and inhaled his comforting scent, he smelt like lime, ginger and baked bread, his hands tightened around you and pulled you back. He looked at you with such care in his eyes that fresh tears spilled over and his thumb came up to stroke them away. He bent down and pressed a soft kiss to your forehead and you mumbled and preened happily at the attention, you could almost imagine this with Tom but that made you angry so you opened your eyes to remind you that this was Hamish. Hamish who was now leaning closer with his lips pouted and his eyes closed. You did the same and gasped softly when his lips met yours, they were soft and warm and tasted like icing, you liked that he tasted his own baking and your mouth opened wider to let that sweet taste on your tongue. His hands cupped your face so gently and you blossomed under his gentle care, his tongue nudged against yours so softly and you moaned at being treated so lovingly. His fingers were stroking through your hair and your kiss was becoming deeper when someone cleared their throat and both of you sprang apart. 

You looked up and your heart sank as you saw that it was Tom, he looked like he was barely containing his anger and this made you jut out your jaw and glare at him. You weren't his and he had certainly never said you couldn't be with anyone, especially someone that treated you so well. 

"I was just coming with my order for tomorrow's lunch," Tom said, his eyes narrowed at Hamish. 

"I'll just be going then, bye Hamish. Goodnight Mr Hiddleston." You called him that on purpose, to let him know how much he had pissed you off. Hamish called for you to wait and you watched as he boxed up the cake he had made for you and quickly handed it to you with a kiss on your cheek, you almost grinned at the death stare Tom was aiming at the back of Hamish's head. 

As you drove home your phone buzzed and you looked at it when you were stopped at a red light.  _I can now see why you weren't in the mood. You've been letting other people fuck you haven't you, slut?_

You started crying again, you didn't mind being called that by someone when you were having sex and both knew there was no weight behind the words. But you knew Tom meant it and a little part that was loyal to Tom, because how could you not be at least a little attached to the man, agreed with him. You were meant to be used only by Tom and this broke your heart even more. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A certain part of this chapter might be a little disturbing or maybe triggering for some of you. Please read with caution and don't say I didn't warn you.

After crying yourself to sleep and forgetting to turn the heat on you woke up to a terrible head cold so you took the day off and watched movies and replying to the occasional text from Hamish. He came over that night with his own chicken soup and he gave you a foot massage as you both watched Sex and the City. You liked Hamish, he was wonderful, he just wasn't exciting, everything he did was great but also a little predictable. Of course you appreciated his being so nice and treating you so well but you also wanted a guy with a little bit of edge, maybe it was cliché but you had always had a thing for the bad boys. Hamish kissed your forehead when he left at nine and you closed your eyes because you felt bad that you didn't like him as much as you liked him. 

You woke up the next day less drained and feeling more capable of going to work. You showered, got dressed and did your make up and left the house hoping today would be good. When you arrived at work you went to the job board and sent a silent prayer when you saw that you wouldn't be delivering meals; you planned on avoiding Tom for as long as you could. Throughout the day you managed to keep out of his way and even when you received a text to come to his at five you ignored it and kept on going about your business. That was until you had a last minute job that required your assistance; you had to bring Tom his information packet for the next filming day. You had a feeling you had been requested by the man himself and that made you angry, no matter how hard you tried you couldn't escape him and you were beginning to think that you might have to quit your job. The thought depressed you because this job was so much fun and had a decent pay, not to mention the experience would do your resume great favours in the future. 

You collected the thick folder and headed towards Tom's trailer planning to quickly open the door and drop it on the table then leave. When you reached the trailer you quietly opened the door and took a step inside, suddenly someone crashed into your body and pinned you to the wall holding your wrists in their tight grip and there was Tom. Smirking at his own actions, his hard cock rubbing at your belly insistently. You sighed and just let yourself be pushed towards the bed. Tom stripped your panties and nothing else, unzipped his trousers and pulled his cock out through the opening, he wasted no time in thrusting himself inside you and you winced at the feeling of him going in dry. His pace was punishing and you cursed yourself for surrendering so easily. You gradually became wetter and it became less uncomfortable but Tom's thrusts became harder and harder as harsh words poured out of his mouth. "I bet you'd give it up to anyone, you've probably shagged half the guys working on this set haven't you, you little slut."

Your eyes watered as the pain began to grow, your inside felt like they were slowly being shredded apart. "But you're fucking mine you little whore, I'm sick of you slutting about and fucking anyone you please." 

"Tom, argh, Jesus Tom. Please- could you just, argh fuck! Stop! Fucking stop!" You put your hand down to where Tom was entering you so roughly and you pulled your fingers back and gasped when they came away red. 

"You're. Fucking. Mine. I. Say. When. We. Stop." Tom thrust hard and deep to enunciate his words. 

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME TOM," you pushed him away with all your strength and cried out when his cock seemed to scraped against your walls as he pulled out. You were crying as you put your hand down again to try and see how much you were bleeding. Tom look horrified as your hand came away almost drenched. You whimpered and cried out again when you moved to stand up Tom comes forward to try and help you up but you shoved him away. 

"No! You don't get to touch me. I don't ever want you to come near me again alright?" 

"Darling. I'm, I'm so sorry. Oh God, I didn't mean to be so rough," Tom looked close to tears and you felt satisfied at him being so distraught. 

"Really? You didn't mean to? Well I guess that certainly wasn't your intention when you completely skipped the foreplay. Fucking ripped into me dry." Tom looked sick at your words and you grinned sadistically. 

"Please, let me help," Tom pleaded. 

"No I don't want anything from you. You're a really horrible person, you know that? I used to think you were the nicest person on this planet, so humble and warm. I fucking admired you, you cunt. I just wanted to help you and you fucking used me. I just put up with your fucking bullshit because I felt like maybe I deserved it! You fucking prick." 

Tom had now let a few tears escaped and you relished his anguish. "Please, Y/N, let me help you. Let me make it up to you. I'm so sorry I treated you so badly, I wish you had said something but I wish even more that I never did any of it." 

You just shook your head at him and blinked back your tears as you pulled your underwear back on. He reached out for you again and you turned around and slapped him right across his face, he gasped and more tears fell from his eyes, "Oh God, Y/N I'm so sorry! Please, I'll do anything!" 

"Stay the fuck away from me Mr Hiddleston." You limped towards the door and walked out not bothering to close it behind you. You decided that it couldn't wait any more and you walked to the office, you quit your job and walked out of the set for the last time. 

-

It had been a week and a half since you had left your job and you were now working in a book store. The pay was terrible but it gave you something to do and you loved the smell of the books in the shop. One half of the place was a cafe so you alternated between serving coffee, tea and cakes and selling books. It was a late Friday afternoon and there was no one else in the shop, today you were working alone and you were looking forward to closing in 10 minutes. You were wiping down the front counter and covering the cakes that could keep until the next day with cling wrap when the cowbell on the door started ringing. 

You looked up and swore under your breath when you saw it was Tom. Hamish must have told him where you were working and you cursed the betraying bastard. Tom looked sheepish and it served him right, he also looked rakish and exhausted again. And try as you might, you still felt a tug in your chest at the pitiful sight of a man so capable of looking nothing short of godlike. "Y/N, before you start yelling at me I just wanted to apologise again. I'm so utterly sorry for the terrible things I put you through and I feel physically sick when I think about how I treated you. You deserve the most expensive dinners, the rarest concerts, the most beautiful flowers and the most exotic trips. The thing is, I would've have given you any of those things if I had just been myself when you approached me. I was in the darkest mind set, the character I'm trying to portray is a dark tormented soul and that is absolutely no excuse. God I'm so sorry, Y/N. Please, please let me make it up to you."

You had had some time to think about your dysfunctional arrangement with Tom and you could admit to yourself that you might have encouraged his treatment of you and certainly hadn't stopped him. He wasn't entirely to blame and you could bring yourself to let him atone. So you nodded and he beamed so brightly that he looked less tired and stressed. "I, um would you like some tea and a slice of chocolate cheesecake? It's going to go bad otherwise and I would feel less guilty if someone were to share it with me."

Tom agreed and you spent the rest of the afternoon and some of the evening talking and enjoying each other's company despite all that had transpired between you two. 


	5. Chapter 5

That night as you got dressed for your date with Tom you thought back on what happened between you and you truly believed that Tom wasn't really like how he had treated you. Since that afternoon in the cafe he had come to help you close every day, the two of you would talk, drink tea and eat the cakes that couldn't keep until the next day. Your dress was a deep royal blue velvet and wrapped around your figure like a second skin. In places like your ribs and back the velvet was replaced by a mesh sort of material and you loved how the cleavage was revealing but still quite modest. You wore your hair up with tendrils coming down your neck, you had a smoky eye look and red lipstick. Tom was just cooking you dinner at his house but you still wanted to make an impression. Your heels were plain black wedges and you appreciated your appearance in your hallway mirror before stepping out of your apartment and into the cold winter air. 

You drove to Tom's house and stood admiring the warm looking brick house covered in vines pleasantly. Only when it started to lightly snow did you walk to his door and knock on the blue painted wood. Tom answered wearing dress pants, a bottle green button up shirt and navy blue blazer, he was bare foot and you loved how at home he looked. His eyes travelled up your figure and you saw his pupils visibly dilate, his reaction made your thighs quiver and he grinned at you devilishly as he pulled you into a passionate kiss. "Baby, why did I even invite you around on the pretence of dinner?" he murmured into your ear then nibbling at your neck. 

"Because then I wouldn't look like this, cheeky boy." 

"Like you need to be naked and writhing on my bed instead of sitting across from me at the dining table?" Tom's whispers in your ear was doing things to your state of mind and it took all of your will power to step away and walk towards the dining room but not without swinging your hips unnecessarily. You heard Tom growl and you grinned feeling like Jessica Rabbit. Your grin turned to a look of astonishment as you took in the dining room basked in the light of tens of candles, there were roses on every surface and Billy Holiday was playing softly in the background. You turned around to Tom with wonder in your eyes, he smiled at you so warmly you felt tears prick your eyes, he was a completely different person, and every bit romantic as you had imagined. 

"You're incredible," you breathed and kissed Tom's mouth. 

"I'm really not, it will take a long time for me to atone for all the wrong I did you," Tom whispered, a tear escaping. You brushed it away and clasped his face in your hands, he moaned and leaned his face into them. 

"I forgave you the minute you walked into the cafe that afternoon, darling." 

Tom opened his eyes and looked at you like it was impossible for you to exist. "You're too beautiful, too forgiving, too perfect. My God, how can I deserve you?" 

"Well you could serve dinner, I'm quite starved," you joked, wanting to lighten the mood. 

"I can do that," Tom murmured and kissed you deeply before turning away and pulling a beautiful roast chicken out of the oven. 

It was covered in slices of orange and lemon, doused in pepper and smelled absolutely mouthwatering. He served up the chicken with beautifully roasted potatoes and a lovely pumpkin and baby spinach salad. He pulled out your chair and pushed it in for you, you felt like a lady in the twenties. He sat across from you and you clinked your glasses of Chardonnay. As you ate you thought that it was almost unfair that someone as stunning and talented as Tom was also incredible in the kitchen. The chicken was cooked to perfection and the accompaniments were delicious too. Tom kept looking at you from across the table and you felt a blush settle permanently on your cheeks. You asked about the film and he said it was almost complete, you said you couldn't wait to see it and he told you he'd take you to the premiere. 

When dinner was eaten he served up a beautiful raspberry and blackberry cheesecake that he thankfully bought, you didn't think you could handle a Tom Hiddleston that could bake. You moaned as the piece of cheesecake practically melted on your tongue, the fugue of flavours, sweet and sour, sparked on your tongue and you couldn't help the noise. 

"God, you drive me crazy when you moan about your food, hussy." 

You just grinned and continued to eat the delicious dessert, savouring it and wishing you weren't so full so that you could greedily eat another piece without making your dress explode. You helped Tom stack the dishwasher despite his protests and when you were finished cleaning the kitchen you found yourselves slowly dancing to Billie Holiday's hauntingly beautiful and timeless music. Your head was resting on Tom's chest and his hand was clasped in his larger one, his other holding your waist as you both swayed to the smooth melody. You felt so spoiled, so utterly special to Tom and you loved how he made you feel. Anticipation was building in your chest as his breaths wafted over your ear warming it and making you tingle, you had both silently agreed to not have sex for a while but now you felt ready. You wanted to know how Tom was making love to you, but if any part of his character was any indication he would complete the activity with outstanding merit.

You looked up at Tom, neck craned and chin resting on top of his sternum, you could feel his pulse on your throat and you thought you would be completely content to stay there for hours. Tom looked down at you, his beautiful strawberry blonde curls glowing in the candlelight, his lips looking so luscious and you stood on your tiptoes to kiss him on those offending lips. He returned the kiss with fervour and pretty soon you were both panting from such a deep kiss. "Tom? I'm ready. I want you to make love to me." 

Tom closed his eyes and mouthed something to someone invisible, when he opened his eyes they looked wet and you were confused. "My beautiful girl, it would be my absolute pleasure, please just give me two minutes." 

He pulled away and walked down the hallway towards what you assumed to be his bedroom and you waited smiling, and sipping at your wine. When you estimated two minutes to be up you walked in the direction you thought Tom's bedroom was. When you got there you once again were shocked by his thoughtfulness. A fire burned merrily in a fireplace opposite the bed and was the only thing that lit the room, above there were skylights and you gazed at the snow falling steadily above. Tom turned around to face you and you realised you had tears on your cheek, being treated like this was just so heart warming and lovely. He walked towards you and cupped your face, "You deserved this the moment I set eyes on you, love." 

You closed your eyes and felt him kiss the tears away, his lips brushed against yours and you both just stood there breathing each other in. You opened you mouth and sucked his bottom lip into your mouth nibbling on it lightly. He moaned and thrust his tongue into your mouth exploring your taste and caressing your tongue. You felt his hands on your zipper and you nodded against his mouth, he murmured his thanks and unzipped your dress down your back, he pushed the sleeves off your shoulders. He watched your eyes as he let the dress fall and spill at your feet, you stepped out of the garment and stood in from of Tom in only your black lace underwear and high heels, since a bra couldn't be worn with the dress. Tom gazed at you and you had never felt more exposed but he just whispered "beautiful" under his breath and gathered you in his arms and carried you to his bed, he laid you on the soft sheets and kissed down your neck murmuring about how you looked so perfect. His lips trailed down you throat and his hands cupped your breasts, warming them and your nipples hardened at the contrast of his slightly cold hands, his mouth took one of your nipples into his hot wet mouth and suckled softly. Your back arched; it had been so long since you had been touched so tenderly. His mouth moved to your other nipple and you knew that tomorrow they would have perfectly painful red bruises on them. He bit and nibbled at your ribs and you jumped, your torso had always been sensitive, his tongue traced down your belly and he buried his face in your soft flesh there, just inhaling and nuzzling. You looked down and gripped his hair gently smiling at this affectionate side of Tom. 

His breath moved further down and he gave you a devilish grin before he tugged your panties down your thighs with his teeth. He pressed kisses and sucked love bites on the inner parts of your thighs. He nosed through your short trimmed curls and inhaled heavily, you blushed because you thought that was quite embarrassing, ever since a boy in high school had complained about the odour. _W_ _ell his cock didn't exactly smell like a basket of roses either_! Tom's nose buried in between your pussy lips and he moaned, "My God, you smell divine, my love." He pressed a sweet kiss to your clit before grabbing your legs, taking your heels off and throwing your thighs over his shoulders, "Baby, I'm going to eat you out until you scream." 

You moaned as his fingers gently parted your folds and he moaned in satisfaction, "Fuck look at that, you're already so wet, darling." His tongue licked all the way from your opening to your apex and you kneaded your fingers through his hair at his sudden groan of pleasure you tugged harder and he growled before diving into your pussy. His mouth covered you and sucked and sucked before his tongue wiggled across your hardened clit. He spent long minutes just licking and sucking at your wetness, murmuring about how good you tasted and that he could do this forever. He lapped widely at your wet pussy and you moaned and squirmed beneath his talented mouth, already you could feel the tendrils of your oncoming orgasm tickle your belly, sending lightening through your fingers and toes. Your back arched and your body tensed as his mouth sucked at your core and his tongue thrust itself inside you, you screamed as you came and for the first time ever you squirted. Your vision blacked out and you came to feeling tingly and your pulse buzzing. 

"Holy shit," came Tom's amazed voice. You suddenly realised what you did and you quickly sat up feeling horrified, you grabbed the sheets and covered yourself, tearing up at the wetness beneath you. 

"Oh God, I'm so so sorry Tom. I swear that has never happened. I'll um pay for new sheets. Oh fuck this is so embarrassing, I'll just go," You mutter as you start to get off the bed, your shame falling down your cheeks. 

Strong arms locked around your waist and two legs appeared on either side of you squeezing you tightly. "Baby, I can honestly say that that was the hottest thing I have ever seen in my entire existence. Not to mention it was a huge ego boost for me and my mouth. Fuck, I cannot wait to make you do that again sometime. Please don't be embarrassed by your body's reaction to pleasure, darling." Tom kissed your cheek and kissed down your neck, you could feel the hot wet tip of his cock press into your back so you knew he wasn't lying and you smiled sheepishly.

You turned around in Tom's arms and straddled his hips, you looked down at his leaking cock and smiled at how desperate it was for some attention. You gyrated your hips and you both moaned when his tip caught on your still dripping pussy, you ground down on his lap and moved your hips back and forth then in a figure eight. You rose up and moved your hips until Tom was pressed at your warm entrance, you looked into his eyes and he was panting slightly, you grinned as you pressed down and slid his length inside you. You had to rest a moment to get used to how much he stretched you and you loved felling so full, his arms wrapped around you and you rested your hands on his shoulders as you slowly lifted up, twisted a little then slide back down. Your pace increased but you couldn't take your eyes off Tom's face, he was moaning and his cheeks were flushed, sweat dripped down his neck and his eyes kept blinking slowly and looked so dazed. You sped up and up and then stopped altogether, grinning at Tom's sound of disappointment, his hands tried to lift your hips and get you to move once more but you strengthened your thighs and stubbornly didn't move. 

He growled then and so swiftly, you almost didn't realise what happened, he flipped the two of you over until he was on top and covered your body in his warmth, his hips starting thrusting and you loved how his back muscles moved and tightened as his hips drove his cock into you so deeply. You pulled his head from where it was resting in the crook of your neck and he eagerly kissed you, his tongue delving into your mouth without precision, he pulled away and panted heavily in your ear and you loved hearing him sound so wrecked. He had little whimpers coming out of his throat every so often and honestly you could listen to that forever. "Baby...baby I'm going to come, oh God." 

"That's it Tom, come inside me, darling," you whispered in his ear and you let yourself go as your orgasm took over your body. He grunted and you felt him spill his hot come inside you, your core pulsed with your heartbeat and squeezed rhythmically around his still shooting cock. He cried out as a secondary orgasm ripped through his body and his hips gave aborted thrusts, driving his seed deep inside you. 

"Oh fuck," he moaned and collapsed on top of you, but you didn't mind his weight, his warmth was steadily driving you towards sleep. His softening cock stayed inside you and you murmured in contentment, he fingers ran through your hair and stroked your sides. "So beautiful, Y/N, so perfect for me, my darling." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this is the last chapter, there might be one more and then I might call it. What you guys think?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I couldn't resist adding a bit more angst!

You woke up as the sun was rising red and the gentle light spilled through the skylights, you smiled at the pink and orange sky and languished in how warm you felt. Tom was wrapped around you like a monkey and his face was buried in your chest as you both lay on your sides. You lifted a hand and stroked his golden curls, he made a happy noise and nuzzled further into you skin snuffling cutely. You giggled quietly at his adorable actions kissed his hair, Tom's arms and legs tightened around you and you finally felt his morning wood. The press of his hard cock into your hipbone made heat wash through your body and you slowly starting grinding against him, he let out a quiet moan and began thrusting against your belly. 

You stroked his chest, languidly waking him up and taking your time, you liked sleepy Tom and his insatiable cock. "Baby? Baby, wake up so I can take care of your properly," you whispered in his ear.

"Mmph, sweetie, I'm tired," Tom mumbled, his deep voice thick with sleep, it sounded like warm molasses. 

You huffed and decided to begin by yourself and shuffled down in his arms until you were facing his offending appendage. He'd began to leak through his boxers and you sucked the fabric and mouthed at his cock head. Tom jumped and gave a long slow moan, his warm hands came down to cradle your head gently. You pulled his underwear down and licked your lips at his glorious length, it was flushed with his arousal and the head was pink and steadily dripping precome. You licked from his balls to the shiny slit and he gave another moan, you suckled at his tip wetly before slowly inching his cock further into your warm mouth. "Fuck baby girl, your mouth is absolute heaven." 

You swallowed him down more until his tip was pressing down your throat, you moved your tongued so that it stroked his vein running along the underside. He groaned loudly and tugged your hair when he felt your throat flutter around his cock head. "Mmm baby, stop, stop I need to be inside you," Tom said quickly. 

"You were inside me," you grinned, as you let his cock slip out of your mouth. 

"Baby I meant your lovely, wet cunt. I know how worked up you get just from having my cock in your mouth," Tom whispered dirtily. 

"Mmm, Tom I need you," you mumbled as you took off your panties that you slept in and rolled onto your back. You tugged Tom on top of you and guided him to your dripping core. Both of you moaned loudly when he thrust deep inside you, his girth stretching and dragging against your inner walls. "Come on baby, fuck me harder." 

Tom picked up his pace but his thrusts didn't get any harder and you were confused by that since he'd never had a problem with rough fucking before. Tom draped himself over you and you felt his stomach muscles clenching against your torso, he was panting in your ear and you loved hearing his shuddery breath. "Please, Tom, I want to feel you for days." 

"I-I can't, baby. I don't to hurt you," Tom gasped as you clenched around him. 

"But I want you to, darling. Come on, please," you pleaded, grinding down on his cock as he slowed to a stop. 

"No. I won't do that to you again. Never." Tom pulled out of you and you gasped at the loss. You sat up and grabbed the sheet to cover your chest. Tom was sitting on the edge of the bed and looked like he was trying to calm down by breathing deeply. 

"Sweetie, it's okay to do that. Sometimes I like it all right?" 

"You might but I don't. Look I'll drive you home," Tom muttered and didn't even look at you. You were hurt because you thought it was healthy to discuss but Tom wouldn't do that. 

"No, I drove here, it's fine." 

You got up and put your dress back on, grabbed your heels and bag and walked out of the room. Tom didn't say anything and neither did you.

-

You didn't speak to Tom for three days, he hadn't called you and you were still upset so you didn't text him. Hamish was talking to you and you told him about how you were with Tom now and he congratulated you, he invited you over to the set to help decorate the cake celebrating the end of filming and you agreed, needing something to take your mind off Tom. You pulled into the carpark and tried to ignore Tom's modest BMW. 

Hamish greeted you with a hug and invited you into the kitchen, you put a hairnet on and washed your hands as Hamish explained what he was trying to do. He needed you to cut out letters to put on the cake from a thick sheet of icing and he would finish icing the cake with yellow frosting. Eventually you both start flicking bits of icing at each other and he managed to get some on your nose, you squealed as you felt his warm tongue lick the sweet paste off it. Your giggling stopped when you saw the intense look in Hamish's eyes you were about to remind him of Tom when his lips crashed against yours, his hand clutched your back making it hard for you to back away. 

Finally you managed to push him off you wiped your mouth angrily. "What the fuck?" 

You both whipped around and your heart broke when you saw the hurt look on Tom's face. You walked towards Tom but he just turned away and started walking towards the carpark. "Please, Tom wait!"

"For what, so you can shag some guy in the hopes that it will make me angry enough to fuck you rough like you want it.?"

 "Is that what you think that was? I would never do that! Hamish just read the situation wrong and had a momentary lapse of memory." 

"Look I don't think this is going to work. You're not as mature as I thought, and stupid little ploys to make me jealous certainly doesn't get you points."

Your stomach dropped at Tom's words and you started crying, wiping angrily at your tears falling down your cheeks. You nodded and turned away from Tom, before swinging around again, pulling out a gift box and thrusting it into Tom's hands. "Here, I bought this so that maybe you could wear them to the premiere, it was supposed to match my necklace but I guess that's not happening." Tom opened the box and looked at the cuff links resting on the velvet cushion. They were silver encircling a sphere of haematite and they were so obviously expensive; your two first pay cheques went towards them. 

"Baby..." Tom whispered. 

"Let's just stick to our real names if we ever come into contact again, okay?" 

"But..." 

"Good bye, Tom." You were surprised Tom couldn't hear the sound of your heart shattering, tears continued to fall down your cheeks as you walked to your car, got in and drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little dry but the next chapter will be up by Friday

For days you had barely managed to function, only getting out of bed to go to work, you hardly ate and it showed on your gaunt face. You lived off coffee and cigarettes and you were constantly waving off your friends' words of concerns. The media was awash with anticipation for the upcoming premiere and you wish you had blinders to block out the pictures of Tom's face. Hamish had called and had left messages saying that he had apologised to Tom but he hadn't responded other than to say that he didn't care if you did anything with him. That hurt but you didn't answer Hamish's calls in fact you tried to cut off all contact with people until university started again. 

Things were getting worse and worse until finally the worst happened; your brother had been in a car accident back home in Australia and they weren't sure he would make it. You were distraught as you made arrangements to fly home the next day. You couldn't believe that after everything, your little brother would be hurt with unknown chances of making it through. 

-

Tom decided he would go to Australia on holiday now that the film was finished, dating Y/N had made him curious about the country and he wanted to see what it was all about. He sat in he boarding lounge and waited for First Class to be called to board, he glanced up from the paper he was reading but it's use was more to hide his face. He scanned the various people that would be on his flight: Aussies looking excited about going home, business men and one woman who was very familiar. 

Y/N looked like she hadn't eaten in a week, her eyes were rubbed raw as if she had been crying recently and she kept glancing at her phone as if expecting to receive a call. She hadn't mentioned going back home but maybe after what had happened between them England had probably soured and lost its appeal. At that moment Y/N's phone rang and she immediately answered, her voice hoarse and soft. 

"Is he okay? Do the doctors know anything more?" Tom wondered who she was talking about. 

He watched as her face began to break down into a look of pure misery. "But surely there's something they can do?! Isn't there a specialist clinic somewhere in the world that could help him? You can't just turn him off! Please, please don't do this. This is David, he's only eighteen! You can't!" Y/N's voice broke off with a sob and she covered her mouth with a shaking hand, tears were streaming down her face and she looked like the world was ending. 

Tom remembered that she had a younger brother called David and that he was always going out driving around with friends. He was an intelligent kid and was studying medical science at university. Y/N adored her brother, they got on so well and her, David and his friends would always sneak out at night and get up to all sorts of trouble back when they were all teenagers. From the sounds of it David was in hospital and might be in a coma, the machine would have to be life support and he gasped when he realised they were going to turn it off. 

He strode over to Y/N and sat next to her, she turned to him and her eyes widened in disbelief for a second before closing and she engulfed him in a huge hug. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to ignore how right it felt with her. She was mumbling stuff about David and how he was going to die and she couldn't bear it alone and that she was sorry about Hamish. 

Tom shushed her and stroked her hair telling her that that didn't matter and that he would be there for her. "You sure this isn't just a ploy to get your attention?" she asked, muffled by his chest. 

"No, baby. I'm so sorry about what I said, that wasn't fair and I know it wasn't true." 

"I'm sorry too. I should have just let it go." 

"Baby, I would fuck you any way you ask for and I wouldn't shame you for it because I love you," Tom said, pulling Y/N's chin so that she was looking at him. 

She smiled and whispered, "I love you too, Tom." 

Tom leant down and gently kissed her, just once because now wasn't the time for passionate kisses. He just needed to show Y/N how much he cared about her. 

-

It was a month after the funeral and you were still grieving for the young life of your brother that had been lost. Tom stayed with you for the funeral and the two weeks you spent with your family, sorting through your brother's belongings and consoling his and your grieving friends. The media finally got wind about your relationship but Tom's agent called them off, telling him that Tom didn't want the media bothering you in your time of mourning. So far they had respected that, save for a few photos of you two walking around the city sightseeing and you were grateful. 

But now you were back in England and university was starting in a week, you still weren't sure you would go but Tom said that it would be good to have something to preoccupy yourself with. Things had been strange between you two, you hadn't gone further than making out and heavy petting and you didn't like that Tom was treating you with kid gloves. You understood why but you just wanted to be with him in such an intimate way. The last time you two had had sex it'd ended badly and you wanted to redeem that memory. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand that's the last of it I'm quite sure. I've had so much fun with this story and especially this last chapter. Here's a link to the song, it's one of my absolute favourites and I fully intend to make love to this song hahaha  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YaVE4WVlsDQ
> 
> By the way, if anyone ever treats you how Tom was treating OFC in the first few chapters and you're NOT okay with it and it hasn't been negotiated please put a stop to it or get some help from someone you trust if you can't do it on your own. Sex is immediately rape if one person does something the other person has not consented to, even if it's something such as not wearing a condom. I love you all and want all you lovely people to look after yourselves. Stay safe my darlings and keep in touch with any thing you'd like to share with me, either in the comments section or in my tumblr's inbox. careless-feelings.tumblr.com

You came home from your Literary Classics lecture feeling drained but you picked up Indian take out on your way to Tom's place. The lights were out and you navigated your way through the kitchen dropping the bag on the kitchen island then you walked towards Tom's room, the uncovered windows cast the house in a blue twilight. Tom was lying in bed reading a script for a film he was considering and he had his reading glasses on and he looked up at you through them and smiled brightly. You smiled back at him and kicked your shoes off and jumped into bed with him, curling up into his side with your head pillowed by Tom's belly. His hand came up and stroked your hair and you hummed in pleasure, nuzzling further into his soft stomach. 

"How was your day, baby?" 

"Mm, all right I suppose, got my first assignment so I guess that couldn't last forever." It was your third week back and things were great with Tom, but you still hadn't had sex and while that didn't bother you as much as it did you still hoped tonight would change things. "Brought take out from that Indian place we love." 

"Oh great, thank you baby. I hadn't even thought about dinner," Tom replied, turning the page. 

"I know, darling, you hardly do. You can barely take care of yourself, I swear," you said laughing. 

"I'm lucky I have you then," Tom retorted, amused. 

You smirked and straddled Tom's hips gently taking the script, marking the page and setting it aside. You looked down at Tom and he looked back, his breathing shallowed as you put your hands on his chest stroking gently. "Is that all I'm here for then?" you asked, smiling. 

"Mm I can think of a few other things you're good for," Tom murmured, his hands moving up your thighs under your skirt and gripping your hips. "You're quite good at making tea, you collect my mail and you've done the laundry a few times." 

You burst out laughing along with Tom and leaned down until your chests were touching and your head rested on his shoulder with your mouth at his ear. "Anything else I could help you out with,  _sir_?" You ground your hips down and rubbed back and forth until you felt Tom's cock begin to harden. 

"Mmm fuck, baby. Yes I can think of a few things," Tom whispered before he gripped your hair and tugged you up to claim your mouth. His mouth was hot and wet against yours, his tongue thrust into your mouth and you submitted instantly, letting him control the kiss. His hands moved down your back and his hands gripped your ass, guiding your hips to rub more firmly against his cock. "But, baby are you sure you're ready? I'm happy to wait." 

"I know and that's why I love you but fuck Tom, I  _need_ you." You sucked at his neck and you pulled his shirt off. Tom swore at your words and pulled your shirt up over your head too. His hands stroked down your belly and you squirmed at his attention. 

"You're fucking beautiful, Y/N," Tom said firmly and the look in his eyes told you he meant it. His hands moved to the clasp of your bra and he gently took the lacy garment off your shoulders. His hands cupped your breasts and just held them, looking at you, he sat up and kissed your cheek several times before he moved down and took your left nipple into his mouth. You gasped and cradled his head, holding him there you noticed then that Tom had been playing music and smiled as you recognised the song that was beginning, it was Spanish Sahara by the Foals. Tom let go of your nipple and looked up at you, you smiled and gently took his glasses off, he closed his eyes and you placed them on the bedside table. You cupped his face in your hands and softly ran your thumbs over his cheekbones, you kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheeks his eyelids and finally his mouth. So feather light your lips almost didn't touch, his mouth parted and you breathed each other in before your tongue slipped out and licked delicately at his mouth. His hands stroked through your hair and he traced your face with his fingertips, "You're so lovely I can barely stand to touch you, lest I might tarnish your beauty." 

You closed your eyes and took his hand, you placed it over your heart and held it there, "I only feel beautiful when you're touching me, Tom," you whispered. Tom's forehead rested against yours and you felt so protected, your thighs cradling his hips, his knees against your back his hand holding your face and his other pressed to your heart. His breath was so warm and you felt light headed from all the touching and you hadn't even moved down to each other's nether regions yet. 

Tom's hands moved to your neck and encircled your throat but you didn't even flinch because you trusted him completely. "God, you're so precious to me, baby." He kissed you fiercely, like his last breath was being used to do it and you kissed him with just as much passion. He moaned and bit at your lip tugging it and then sucking it into his mouth and soothing it with his tongue. His fingers crept into your panties and you gasped when his finger thrust inside you, he started pumping you gently and his tongue danced across yours. "You're already so wet for me, baby." 

You cried out as he made a come hither motion with his finger and he quickly thrust in a second finger. Your hands scrabbled for his sweat pants' waist band pulling them down just enough to release his angry red cock, you moaned when you realised he had been going commando and you stroked his cock and swiped at the bead of precome that squeezed out of his slit with your thumb. His breathing faltered and his fingers stopped, his closed his eyes and panted heavily as you smirked and stroked him harder, concentrating on the tip. "Tom," you gasped out, "I need you to be inside me now." 

You knelt up and lined his cock up to your dripping entrance then quickly sat down, taking his length deep inside you, feeling him stretch you after almost two months of no sex. He felt so huge and you moaned as you waited to adjust to his girth. Tom was murmuring about how tight you were and his hands were scrabbling at your back to pull you closer to him. He cradled you in his arms and legs as you lifted off your thighs and dragged your soft walls up his firm cock, then you gripped his hair and slid back down, you rode him steadily faster, going with the speed of the music. You let your pace build up and Tom was groaning into your chest, pressing kisses there and sucking bruises into your skin. Sweat dripped down both of your chests as you moved your hips back and forth letting Tom's cock rub against your inner walls, you lifted up again until you felt his tip just inside your cunt and then you fell back down, his cock hitting deep inside you and you screamed at how good it felt, you arched your back and rode him fast. 

Tom's arms encircled your waist and you felt yourself being flipped over, Tom was now on top and he ground his hips against yours, you felt him so deep inside you that you cried out at how utterly blissful it felt. He started pumping his cock in and out of you, his tempo quickening as the song reached its peak. You felt so utterly full and you held Tom's head in yours, both of you staring at each other as your orgasms crested and warmth spread through you. You cried out as your body spasmed with the force of your orgasm, you heard Tom groaning loudly as you squeezed around him until his thrusts slowed and then finally stop completely and he lay down on top of you, your thighs cradling his hips as his softening cock stayed inside you, keeping you full. You stroked Tom's sweaty curls and he purred in contentment, his hands stroking your ribs and his mouth kissing your collarbone. 

"I love you so much, Tom."

"I love you too, my darling." He looked up at you and his blue eyes held such warmth in them, he smiled softly and touched your lips with his fingertip. "Move in with me?" he asked softly. 

You pulled his face to yours and presses many soft kisses to his lips, whispering "yes" after every one. Tom made a happy sound and nuzzled into your neck breathing deeply and his hands holding yours as they were spread out wide. You felt yourself slipping into slumber and before you felt the world darken around you you heard Tom whisper, "My darling girl," one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be ever so grateful if you could please check out my first attempt at personal blogging. I will be posting excerpts from my diaries, a collection of my thoughts on anxiety, life and my earliest sexual experiences. They're funny, subjectively well-written and a hundred percent experienced by me! You would be doing me such an honour if you could please read it! Thanks to everyone who have been reading all of the stories I've posted on here, if you'd like a change of pace and something non-fiction then please have a look at my own sexual experiences. You'll get a laugh of of it, I promise! https://plantscatsandstories.wordpress.com/2017/03/16/first-blog-post/


End file.
